The beginning of the end
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: this is my first fanfic, plz be gentle. title sucks but hope u like the story. mainly tony, all the gang.
1. the beginning

_**This is my first fanfic, Unfortunally I do not own any of them, although I wish I did!!!**_

_**Feed back is much appreciated, it'll help me decide to continue or not.**_

_**Oh yeah, not a native, story written in UK, also not sure if medical terms are correct but here's hoping.**_

_**Hope you like it.:-**_

_**Nicky**_

_**The beginning**__** of the end**_

_**0800, McGee, Kate and Tony are behind their desks finishing reports, Tony was bored. It had been a week and still no new cases had arrived, Gibbs was in MTAC with Director Morrow doing who knows what with evaluation reports. **_

_**Kate was busy with her finishing her report, she was about to ask McGee something when smack!!! "TONY"!!!**_

"_**What Katie?"**_

"_**This is not the time for a paper ball fight!, if these reports aren't done by the time Gibbs gets back he'll go postal and your in enough trouble already, or did you forget about the Sedan?"**_

"_**Oh come on Kate, I'm bored doing all this paperwork, and no I didn't forget about the Sedan, that was not my fault, the other guy hit me!" **_

"_**Right Tony you keep thinking that and maybe you'll start to believe it" quipped Kate**_

"_**We are all bored of it Tony, but it won't get done by itself" came McGee's cold filled muffled voice as tried to stifle a yawn.**_

"_**Probie, if I get that cold of yours, I'll kill you myself" warned Tony**_

"_**Relax Tony what you afraid off, cancelling that oh soooo important date tonight, what's her name Melissa" joked Kate as she to stifled a yawn**_

"_**Funny Kate, it's Megan and for some people it's called a social life, ain't that right probie?"**_

"_**Actually Tony…….achoooo"**_

"_**Tim go home me and Tony will do the reports, right Tony!" Tony glared at her as if she had two heads, before he had a chance to reply, Gibbs marched around the corner **_

"_**MCGEE go home!"**_

"_**But boss I'm almost done with my…….." Gibbs' glare immediately stopped the flow of words "right boss" murmured McGee as he packed.**_

_**As McGee was heading to the elevator Gibbs' phone chirped "Gibbs" came his usual ex-marine tone "yeah" as he snapped his phone shut "gear up, Dinozzo gas the truck, Kate call Ducky"**_

"_**Where to Gibbs" as Kate dialled the morgue**_

"_**Holiday Inn Motel, outskirts of Baltimore" as he headed for the elevator, his two agents trailing behind him. **_

"_**Hey Tony, didn't you work in Baltimore before NCIS?" "Yeah Kate" was the only time Tony spoke for the journey. Gibbs' driving was stalled by traffic, this was the perfect opportunity to ask Tony about Baltimore when he saw the mans demeanour become more uncomfortable as they headed for the scene, Tony's expression was hard to read but he could see the haunted, apprehensive look in Tony's reflection. Gibbs had never seen this expression on the younger mans face and this troubled him, 'what happened here Tony' thought Gibbs as they continued the drive to the crime scene. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks f**__**or the reviews, hope the rest keeps ya interested. Plz keep the reviews coming, even if u don't like, say so. Oh don't know if the medical terms are correct either lol.**_

_**Nicky**_

_**Tony was lost in thought, he had never expected to come back here to this place, after all these years, this was one of the reasons he left it all behind.**_

_**They pulled up at the motel, "Kate bag and tag. Dinozzo shoot and sketch". "Yeah Gibbs, on it" came the replies.**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" bellowed a voice out of no where, causing them to stop mid order as a petite brunette came stomping over.**_

"_**NCIS, who the hell are you?" demanded Gibbs**_

"_**NCI….. what never heard of you!" retorted the brunette, "Naval criminal investigative service" replied Gibbs in his usual no nonsense ex-marine tone, now that's cleared up, who the hell are you!" "Detective Kelly Johnston, primary on the scene and this case" she replied through gritted teeth, "What do NCIS think they are going to do here except screw up MY scene!" **_

'_**And the pissing contest begins' thought Tony as he wandered off to the crime scene, even after all these years nothing had changed, Baltimore PD still had no regard for interagency co-operation, neither did Tony for that matter, but he was glad to be away from the bickering of jurisdiction, he started sketching, he knew full well that Gibbs would win, he always did.**_

"_**The body is a naval officer, which gives me jurisdiction, if you have a problem speak to your boss!" "Wait one minuet, this crime happened in Baltimore, which makes this case ours, it's just like the feds to come barging in on our investigation when they aren't needed" she retorted.**_

_**Ducky had been watching the commotion from the truck, "Ah Jethro will you ever learn to share?" he asked, of course no one answered him Jimmy Palmer was too busy fighting with the gurney. While Ducky was helping Palmer with the gurney he noticed that Tony was absent from the dispute, surely if this was his old patch he could smooth things over, he glanced around the scene looking for him, he finally spotted him standing near the doorway sketching, that's odd thought Ducky.**_

_**Tony had enough he had tried to get a look at the scene before the BPD screwed up, he couldn't so he did the next best thing, he was walking over to Gibbs when they heard the screech of tyres and saw a black blur speeding away from the scene, "what the hell" for once unison, "I thought you had the scene secured!" bellowed Gibbs. **_

"_**We did that car wasn't here when we arrived" replied the detective. Ducky walked right up to them "why not share the investigation either way who ever did this will be found. Gibbs just glared at the elderly M.E. "Who the hell is this" the detective demanded, "Doctor Donald Mallard" replied Ducky "Medical examiner for NCIS". **_

_**The detective had**__** had enough "I'm still not giving you this case until I get authorisation from my Captain!" Tony had reached the group by now, unnoticed by the detective but not by Gibbs, "you'll get your authorisation when the captain shows up, not before then, you want to work this case fine, you can have the credit NCIS make the collar!" demanded Tony causing the detective to turn to face him "great who the hell is this jok…….," words failed her "Det…Detective Dinozzo!" Gibbs was watching now slightly amused as were Kate and Ducky. Tony didn't bother correcting her "Kelly, NCIS are taking this case one way or another, you can work with us or without us your choice" quipped Tony. The detective didn't like her options, "they were right you ain't one of us anymore, fine!" she said and stomped of towards the crowd the get statements. **_

"_**I need coffee" grumbled Gibbs as he went in search of Kate and Tony who had vanished as soon as the detective had agreed. What the hell was that about wondered Gibbs. He never expected to see that look of utter surprise on the detectives face let alone the way she treated Tony, he hadn't expected it to be easy, but this was something else. As soon as Tony had given her the options her hard ass attitude faltered, what's going on? He pondered.**_

"_**You okay Tony" Kate didn't like the silence that was surrounding them normally Tony had made a dozen comments about the scene and the body, but nothing. Tony sighed "I'm fine Kate" he replied a little harshly than he meant, but he wasn't in the mood for small talk, he wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible. **_

_**Kate was surprised at the harsh tone, but she had somehow expected it. "What ya got Kate?" "Erm…. Nothing yet, their seems to be no physical evidence anywhere near the body or in the room, who ever did this had time to clean." Gibbs was not a happy person, no evidence meant no leads, no leads meant a very pissed off and grumpy Gibbs, "find something Todd even if it takes you all night!" he growled and went in search of Dinozzo.**_

_**When he eventually found him what he saw made his earlier concerns deepen, his senior field agent was pale, he looked as if he hadn't slept and seemed pre-occupied "DINOZZO, what are you gawking at, you never see a dead body before!?" "uh, yeah boss lots 'maybe too many' he thought I was looking at the drag marks, they lead from the bathroom to the bedroom, it's been staged, this looks like a secondary crime scene".**_

"_**Young Anthony is correct Jethro, there's not nearly enough blood here to be the primary scene, it's a dump job."**_

"_**Just great" mumbled Gibbs "T.O.D Duck?" "I'd say at least 72 hours ago, full rigor has been and gone and indications of movement due to second levity bruising, I'll know more when we get him home, ah mister Palmer if you please".**_

"_**Sure thing Doctor Mallard" replied Palmers timid voice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N.B- Italic not bold indicates "**__flashbacks"_

_**Tony had been searching the bathroom the solitude not helping his aching head he hadn't felt this bad in years, 'if I've caught the damn flu of probie, I'll kill him' he thought , but what he found made him want to vomit on the spot, as the memories came slamming into his brain "**__it was his second year at Baltimore P.D., when a case landed on his desk that no-one wanted, he hadn't been asked to take the case he had been ordered by Captain John Davis. The case involved 16-20 year olds, all of whom had been missing for a week before bodies turned up, beaten and tortured like a lab experiment, no connection could be established between the victims, it appeared to be random killings, the only physical evidence left were tiny jars filled with the victims blood, and a souvenir for the cops….. a finger too degraded to confirm identity, lab discovered traces of acid, and a note that read _

_MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL CATCH ME, _

_DETECTIVE._

_**Tony mentally slapped himself, and went in search of Gibbs**__** if this was what he thought it to be it was gonna be a long day. Gibbs and Ducky where talking to the detectives when Dinozzo appeared holding the note, finger and jar of blood in different evidence bags, just at that moment detective Johnston entered the room followed by a very pissed off looking Captain Davis "WHAT the hell are you doing here Dinozzo?"**_

_**Before Tony could respond Gibbs turned to the Captain "Special Agent Dinozzo works for NCIS, this body happens to be a naval officer!"**_

"_**NCIS… Naval Criminal Investigative Service, so you're the people the brass is squawking about! As detective Johnston agreed to, WE get the credit, you make the collar." "Fine by me" quipped Gibbs. **_

_**Ducky noted that at the mention of his name Tony had seemed ready to escape the confines of the room 'what happened to you Anthony, why has this Captain Davis got you looking like you'd rather be on one of my autopsy tables right now' pondered Ducky.**_

_**The captain was satisfied, he got what he wanted. The captain looked at Tony, at least someone's looking after the kid, it was then that the captain saw the position of the body and the evidence that Tony was holding 'not again' thought the captain 'please not again' and stormed out of the room with a trail of police officers behind him.**_

_**Gibbs rounded on Tony "what was that all about?" Tony sighed "I was his golden P.R. boy, when I left the press left" was the only thing he would say on the matter before showing Gibbs the evidence, Gibbs glared at Tony, not believing a word his senior field agent had said "Riiiight Tony any thing else?" he asked sceptically, "nothing boss, everything else was wiped down". "KATE!" he bellowed "uh yeah Gibbs?" "You done?" "Yeah, just about".**_

_**Meanwhile the two people in the black four door SUV saw who they wanted, "Pete, it's him, he's back working for NCIS" "Joey, don't screw this up, keep an eye on him, if he gets too close you know what to do" before Joey could answer Pete hung up, Joey was almost hysterical with laughter, "Danny me boy, we just got a green light if he snoops to close" "what's he got against this guy?" "Don't know don't care the moneys good, that all I'm in it for, I don't ask questions."**_

_**With that said the pair planned the next scene, they had everything they needed, except a victim, "lets go shopping" chuckled Joey, as they drove into town. **_

_**The ride back was just like the ride out everyone lost in thought, Gibbs had a million questions for Tony, but Tony wasn't exactly in a cooperative mood.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**As the doors to autopsy slid open, Ducky was finishing off with the body. "What ya got Duck?" **_

"_**Ah, Jethro I was about to call you, young Anthony not with you I see?" "Dinozzo's with Abby and that jar of blood, C.O.D Duck?" Ducky sighed "This poor fellow died a most terrifying and awful death Jethro, he was systematically beaten and tortured over a three day period, if that wasn't enough they broke his neck".**_

"_**They?" "Yes Jethro it looks like two maybe three people, these wounds are too deep to be done by one person, this person used so much force that the hilt of the blade has left an impression on the skin, also the tip of the blade has broken off between his fourth and fifth intercostal rib. **_

_**Abs lab was full of her music, Abby was doing something on her computer when Tony arrived, "Abs" "TONY!" yelled Abby as she raced over to turn the music down, "you down for a visit or have we got a case?". Tony chuckled as he handed over the caff-pow "Abs I always visit, but yes we do have a case, I need you to examine this note and pull DNA on the blood, Ducky send you anything yet?" "Yeah this weird finger, no print too badly damaged sorry, no prob Tony, Tony you okay, you seem a little edgy or something?". Tony was half way to the door when he answered, "yeah Abs, I'm fine, got a lot on my mind at the mo, plus a killer headache", with that he left the lab and Abby holding her caff-pow looking deeply troubled. **_

_**Kate was at her desk doing background checks on the petty officer and the motel owner, when Gibbs marched into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand "find anything useful?" he growled "the petty officer was stationed on the USS Jefferson, been in Baltimore two weeks on leave, no know enemies, family ain't from here, they're flying in from Miami in the morning". "When they arrive go visit them, take McGee" barked Gibbs "Where's Dinozzo?" "In the lab with Abby" Kate said irritably as she dialled McGee's number.**_

_**McGee was in the land of nod when he heard a faint chirping sound 'go away' he thought, but the chirping sound continued, he realised it was his phone and reached out lazily for the nightstand, "Hello" he said sleepily**_

_**Kate sighed, tomorrow was gonna be a fun day "Tim, its Kate, I know your sick but……" McGee cut her off.**_

"_**Kate, why you calling this late at night, we get a case or something?" McGee asked wearily.**_

_**Kate looked at her watch it was 8.30 pm, "um Tim, its 8.30 pm, and yes we got a case Gibbs wants you here in the morning, we got a dead petty officer in a motel" she didn't elaborate further.**_

_**McGee knew Kate was holding back "right Kate I'll see ya in the morning" and hung up before she could reply, and fell back in to the land of nod.**_

_**Gibbs looked at Kate, "McGee will be here in the morning, flu or no flu is up to him" she quipped.**_

_**Just at that moment Tony walked into the bull pen, straight to his desk not saying a word to anyone, he stared at the computer screen before typing. Kate and Gibbs looked at each other covertly, Gibbs could see the worry in Kate's eyes, something was definitely wrong with his senior field agent.**_

_**Gibbs was curious what was Tony hiding, if anything, what was he not saying. He noted that Tony looked as if he hadn't slept in a month, his eyes were sunken and bleary, his appearance was dishevelled and he didn't like the look of Tony one bit, he was pale with a fine sheen of sweat starting on his forehead and he kept massaging his temples. What clenched it was that Tony had hardly spoken since they got the case, and he was completely oblivious to Kate calling him. **_

_**Kate looked at Gibbs, Gibbs looked at her his eyebrows raised, Kate gave a meaningful look and he understood.**_

"_**Dinozzo" nothing, the lights were on but no one was home, "Dinozzo" slightly louder, "DINOZZO" followed by a head slap startled Tony out of his oblivion. **_

"_**Uh, did I miss something? Gibbs gapped at him, something was wrong, really wrong, "Conference room NOW!" Gibbs said in that ever threating tone that meant no arguments, with that Tony slowly followed Gibbs to the elevator knowing full well what was about to happen, and he hoped he was wrong.**_

_**Gibbs stabbed the button to any floor then pulled the emergency switch 'great! Just what I don't need' thought Tony. "What's going on Tony, you haven't said a word sine we took the case, and why did the captain act like that when he saw you?" Gibbs asked his voice laced with concern when Tony turned another shade of white, Tony looked at Gibbs the mere determination on Gibbs face speaking volumes, he'd wait all day for an answer if he had to. "B..Boss, I can't I need to make sure!", "make sure of what?" asked Gibbs a little harshly, Tony wasn't gonna get away that easily, he also noted that Tony hadn't answered the second half of the question, and the distinct feeling that he would never know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tony groaned, and slumped again the back wall of the elevator, with his hands on his head as he slid to the floor. This startled Gibbs and promoted him to hit the button for autopsy, "What's wrong Tony?" asked Gibbs as he hunched down in front of him, putting his hand on his shoulder for support, "It's just a headache boss" he said coolly as black spots appeared in front of his eyes, 'great just what I really don't need' he thought, as the elevator doors opened, Gibbs helped Tony up off the floor. "Ya think Dinozzo" retorted Gibbs, his voice laced with concern, as Tony steadied himself "I got it" said Tony, 'sure ya do' thought Gibbs as he watched Tony carefully as they entered autopsy.**_

"_**Ducky?"…… no answer, "where could he be" mumbled Gibbs as he called Ducky again. "Ducky" just then the elderly ME appeared from his office, "Ah Jethro, to what do I ow the pleasure, if it's about the victim then….." he was cut off by Gibbs as he asked him to look at Dinozzo. What the ME didn't expect to see was the usually lively and upbeat agent looking so defeated and wincing in pain, every time he moved his head.**_

"_**My dear boy, what ever is the matter?" he asked Tony as he guided him to one of the tables. "He claims a headache Duck, but he almost passed put in the elevator".**_

"_**Anthony" Tony knew better than to argue with him, "it's just a headache, I felt a little dizzy in the elevator" he told the ME, Gibbs was watching him carefully, "any **__**muscle pain, nausea?" Tony sighed "no, only in Baltimore", curious Gibbs couldn't resist "why there?"**_

"_**This case reminds me of one I worked while I was a detective there, kinda went sour for everyone involved, can we drop this now!" Tony was pleading with Gibbs, he really didn't want to get into it incase it was different, but his gut was telling, screaming at him that this was the same as the others, he prayed that for once he was wrong.**_

_**Tony was about to storm out of autopsy when the doors slid open revealing a very red eyed Goth lab rat, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony were rooted to the spot. Tony was the first to speak "Abby what's wrong" as she moved across the room to hug him tightly.**_

_**Abby stopped sobbing and demanded to know why none of them had told her Tony was hurt, they stood there dumbfounded to the spot. Tony was the first to speak "Abs, I'm not hurt, what are you talking about?". Abby sniffed back the tears that were threating to begin again "Then why are you in autopsy, why was the blood in that jar a match to YOU!" she began sobbing, clinging onto Tony harder than ever.**_

"_**WHAT!" came three stunned responses, Abby showed them the DNA match, Tony had turned another shade of white "Abs l..let go" Tony said, Abby looked at him but let go when she saw the greenish tint, before Gibbs or Ducky could respond Tony bolted across the room and retched and vomited the rest of his stomach contents, "knew I shouldn't have had that sandwich" he joked as Abby came running up to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Funny Tony, real funny, I knew you had a headache, but you never told me you were sick!" warned a very frightened Abby. **_

_**Ducky appeared a few seconds later with a glass of water "here drink this my boy" Ducky calmly told him, he didn't like the sudden symptoms and kept a mental list, " I think it would be wise to take young Anthony home Jethro" he stated more out of concern than the fact Tony didn't seem to have the strength to stand by himself.**_

_**Tony was about to stand when the room started to spin, Gibbs came up behind him in time to catch his stricken agent before he fell flat on his face, Abby grabbed a stool and together got Tony seated. "why not say anything earlier Tony" Abby asked, when you were in the lab, I could have gotten ya something!" demanded Abby. Tony sighed, and was about to say something when Gibbs cut him off "Abs you knew, that he was this sick, when were you going to tell me, after he passed out!" demanded Gibbs Abby looked at him unshed tears threating to spill at any second "i…." Tony cut in "she didn't know the story, fact is she caught me off guard in the lab, she's good at reading people" replied Tony, earning a bright smile form Abby. Gibbs just looked at the two of them and chuckled, "next time your ill Dinozzo, tell me!" "Alright lets get you home Tony" came Abby's upbeat voice, Tony just gapped at her "is that an offer?" Abby playfully punched him in the arm, Ducky came back with some pain killers, "incase the headache gets worse".**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gibbs was helping Tony up off the stool, when another wave of vomiting and dizziness hit Tony like a sucker punch to the gut, "um boss" was the only thing he managed to say before he broke free from Gibbs support and flung himself over the sink, when they heard the doors open to reveal a triumphant looking Kate. What she didn't expect to see was Tony slumped over the sink retching, nor did she expect to see such a comforting side to the bad-ass ex-marine as he supported Tony through his recent bout of vomiting. **_

_**Ducky was handing Tony another glass of water and some aspirin, while Abby was standing beside Gibbs and Tony with silent tears rolling down her cheeks looking completely lost.**_

"_**Tony, what's wrong, Gibbs what did you do to him!" demanded Kate, she didn't care that he was her boss, she only cared about Tony looking so frail and weak. Abby was impressed "wow" was all she could say before Gibbs cut her off "I didn't do anything Todd!" barked Gibbs, as he felt Tony's weight shift. After a few more minuets retching Tony tried and failed to fix his composer, Gibbs watchful eye never leaving him until Tony signalled he was okay, as he moved back over to the stool. Abby squeaked and bolted right to Tony apologising "It's not your fault Abs, didn't think id react like that" he said as he soothed her. **_

"_**What you got Todd" "Erm Tony you okay?", Tony chuckled "if I had a dollar every time I was asked that id be rich, yeah Kate I'm okay" he said smiling to her, Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Kate, now or find another job!" Gibbs' mood had gone from concern to annoyance in thirty seconds flat. "Right boss, our petty officer was the prime suspect in the disappearance of Naval documents relating to arms shipments from Iraq". "That all" came Tony's shaky voice, "No Tony" Kate snapped, Tony was grinning, Kate smiled "He was questioned in 1994 by Baltimore P.D in relation to the 'Numbers' killer, nothing could be proven so he was released.**_

"_**Get me those files NOW" bellowed Gibbs, "I already did, rather McGee did, turns out Tony was the lead investigator on the case". Everyone looked at Tony as if he had two heads "what that was ages ago, he must have been lower on the food chain, I don't remember him and I interviewed everyone in connection with that case." Tony said.**_

"_**Tony that over ninety suspects, there'd be no way anyone could remember that many names and faces" said Abby sternly. Tony looked at her with sad eyes, "Unfortunally Abs that's one case that I'll always remember until the day I die". **_

"_**Enough", Gibbs looked at his watch it was almost 10.30 pm, "everyone go home, Kate after you and McGee talk to petty officer Wilson's family, head down to Baltimore and get those cases files, we need to know everything about that case and the PO's involvement". Tony gapped at Gibbs, Gibbs notice Tony go paler, "um boss, he's not gonna give them files up without a fight, he sees that case as his big success". **_

_**Gibbs smirked, "if the captain has a problem tell him to call me" he said with an evil glint in his eye, causing Tony to laugh. **_

_**With that his team headed home, "come on Tony, let get you home" Gibbs said as he helped him up. Tony looked uncertain, "I can drive boss", Gibbs smirked as Abby, Ducky and Kate stopped to watch the interaction, "I'll drive" offered Abby knowing full well that Gibbs would reject the idea, Tony was like a son to him, everyone on the team were family, and Gibbs wouldn't rest until he figured out Tony's demons. **_

"_**It's not up for debate Abs, I'm driving!" Abby looked at Gibbs "let me now I he needs anything, and take care of him, if you don't you answer to me boss man got it!" she said as she poked Gibbs in the arm causing him to chuckle, "got it Abs", with that the others said their goodnights and headed for the parking garage. "I do hope Anthony will be alright tonight" said Ducky as an after thought, "maybe I should check on him a little later". "Ducky, if he needs you Gibbs' call, there's no way he's leaving Tony on his own tonight" Kate reassured him, "yes I suppose your right Catalin, good night Abigail, Catalin" "goodnight Ducky". "Abs, what you doing tonight?" asked Kate, "well I was gonna go check on Timmy, missed him today, hopes he's feeling better. Why Kate?" "oh nothing, it's just that I had reservations for dinner, and my date cancelled and…" "I'd love to Kate, where?" Kate laughed "my place, I was cooking". Abby laughed, cool, I'll order the pizza, girly night has come early!" they both laughed as they headed to their cars, "see ya in 10" Kate yelled over to Abby, Abby gave her the thumbs up.**_

_**Gibbs was watching Tony as they waited on the elevator to the parking garage, Tony seemed more relaxed than he had been all day, he was actually bantering with Kate again and looking slightly better than he had been. They rode the elevator in silence, Tony closing his eyes to fend of the attacking dizziness ' what the hell is wrong with me' thought Tony as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened allowing a gust of wind to sweep around him. As they headed for Gibbs car Tony faulted a couple of times, but he not have worried as Gibbs had his six no matter what. Gibbs was watching Tony each step becoming more unsteady as they reached the car, he was certain that Tony was gonna pass out, but to his relief they made it with out incident. **_

_**Tony knew that Gibbs wanted to know about the cases back in Baltimore, all Tony wanted was a shower and his bed, he would tell Gibbs in the morning. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated keep em coming. Will Gibbs find out about Tony's past???? **_

_**Non bold indicates '**__flashbacks'__** (blood hounds are the press don't wanna offend)**_

_**The drive was quiet; Gibbs' driving was slower than usual. Tony hadn't realised that were going in the wr**__**ong direction until Gibbs took a sharp left turn, "um, boss my apartments the other way" stated Tony wearily. "I know Tony" replied Gibbs, he had been keeping a close eye on his agent "your staying at mine unless you want to walk tomorrow!" he stated. 'great' thought Tony as he continued to look out of the window, Tony didn't mind staying with his boss, but with this case he wouldn't get time to think let alone answer Gibbs' barrage of question that he knew was gonna come flying pretty soon, he sighed and decided to take it when it came and relaxed into the passenger seat, closing his eyes ' at least I'm not gonna be the only kept awake tonight he thought'.**_

_**Gibbs noticed him relax and smirked, this is gonna be a long night, he himself wanted to know about the similarity of these cases, he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Tony deal with it on his own, he knew Tony will tell him when he's ready and not before it.**_

"_**Pete", "yeah", "make sure this scene is perfect, do what you need to, just make sure this scene gets under his skin like the other did, this ought to push him over the edge, especially if he thinks he's gonna find the others after all this time!" **_

"_**Got ya, this will be the icing on the cake, and then he's ours to play with" chuckled Joey as he hung up, ideas already forming.**_

"_**You gonna sit their all night?" Gibbs startled his agent out of his thoughts as he got out of the car heading up the driveway. Tony quickly followed, as they entered the house he forgot how spacious it was, he hadn't realised he'd stopped walking "something wrong Dinozzo?" Gibbs was watching him intently "uh no boss just admiring the view" he said quickly turning to face Gibbs.**_

_**Gibbs chuckled, "you hungry?" for the first time that day Gibbs saw Tony's face brighten "when am I not!" he retorted, Gibbs gapped at him then laughed " you got twenty minuets" as he headed to the kitchen. Tony sighed had headed for the shower 'at least I clean up' he thought as he left his over night bag in the spare bedroom.**_

_**His shower made him sleepy and relaxed, he headed in to the spare room and lay on the on the bed, a 'few minuets wouldn't hurt' he thought as he started to drift off '**__Tony was sitting at his desk, he was writing up a report on the case he was working when a thunderous voice bellowed from the captain's room "DINOZZO!"._

_Everyone in the squad room stopped to look, 'now what' thought Tony as he got up slamming the report shut and throwing in onto his partners desk, as he made his way up to the captains office._

_Tony didn't bother knocking, he never did, as he entered the room the captain didn't bother looking at him he handed him a file, "As you've been aware these few weeks there have been numerous disappearances around Baltimore, what very few people know it that those disappearances have been turning up dead. I'm giving YOU the case" pointing his finger at Tony. "I've already got a case" he said in defence, there was no way he wanted to do this serial, the last guy quit! "You don't have a choice, your two years are all most up, besides the media will love you" he snickered. Tony glared at the captain who still wasn't looking at him, he turned and was about to leave when the captain spoke again "Your on your own, and your expected at the morgue" the captain told him starring at his back smiling._

_Tony headed straight for his desk, his partner looked at him "where we going?". "We ain't going anywhere, I'm going to the morgue!". His partner knew exactly what the captain had done, "he gave the number case, and you're working it alone! Whose idea was that!" he demanded to know. Tony sighed, "yeah he gave me the case, and before you even think for a minuet that I decided to go alone, think again!" he glared at his partner. "then why the hell are you doing it alone, we're partners for crying out loud, this case is solved!" "Two year warranty ring any bells to you!" he snapped and walked out of the squad room. It was then his partner realised instead of firing him like any normal person the captain wanted Tony to quit publicly and knew that this case would probably force him off the force, especially if he kept getting bad press coverage. "Son of a bitch!" he said before going after Tony. _

_Tony had made it as far as the elevator when his partner caught him, "Tony wait, you know why he's doing this" asked his partner. Tony looked at him with a smirk," coz I really piss him off" joked Tony, his partner laughed "apart from that, he doesn't like the fact that the sheriff gave you an award for solving every case that came across your desk!, he hates knowing that the sheriff promoted you to detective first grade, that's why he stuck you with the blood hounds!" Tony looked at him smiling, "and there's me thinking he didn't like the ole Dinozzo charm" he laughed "either way its better if you and I didn't work this case, I am not gonna drag us both down if this goes sour" Tony told his partner "I know, if you need any help with this, there's a few people who would jump at the chance including myself, you're a good cop Tony an even better detective, never forget that." He told Tony as he headed back to the squad room._

"_**Dinozzo" no answer "Dinozzo" still nothing, he ran up the stairs fearing that Tony had passed out in the shower, he was relieved when he found Tony in the bedroom but what he saw make his stomach churn, his agent was thrashing around the bed trapped in a nightmare, muttering something that Gibbs couldn't make out. He approached the bed quietly, he knew from previous experience that grabbing a person m**__**id nightmare would injure both parties, as he reached out to calm Tony, Tony snapped awake almost falling out of bed yelling "NOOOOOOO!", sweat beading on his forehead, and gasping for breath, you would have thought he run a mile flat out "easy Tony, you were dreaming" soothed Gibbs as Tony looked at him.**_

"_**Wh…What", Tony asked slightly confused, "you were dreaming" after a slight pause **_

"_**Want to talk about it?" the investigative side of Gibbs was kicking in, "Um.. no boss, it was just a dream" replied Tony a little shakily. Gibbs looked at him carefully, "dinners ready, when you are" he informed Tony as he headed back downstairs wondering what could possibly give him nightmares that bad, he was more determined now to get to the bottom of Tony's demons.**_

_**Tony finally managed to get downstairs without incident, he was surprised to see Gibbs serving dinner, "Wow, didn't think you had it in ya boss" he joked as he sat at the table, "three ex-wives teaches ya a lot, survival of the fittest" he retorted "now eat up before it gets cold!"**_

_**Dinner was quiet, same as the car journey, Gibbs took this opportunity to watch his agent, he was pale, his eyes were sad and sleep filled and he was playing with his food, definitely something Tony never did, if Tony had no appetite then something was seriously wrong. Tony was completely oblivious to his boss' glances. He was lost in thought about the dream, 'why now, after all these years' he kept asking himself. **_

"_**Something wrong Tony?" "No boss not really hungry, must be coming down with something" he replied, this was normally the case if he was hurt or sick, 'he definitely wasn't hurt, so he must be sick or hiding something' thought Gibbs. Gibbs was about to dispute the fact when Tony's phone rang.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"Dinozzo" was his usual reply.**_

_**A slight hesitation before a voice that he never wanted to hear again, "Tony, its John Davis", Tony looked straight past Gibbs "what do you want!" he demanded to know his voice laced with venom. "I…I wanted to apologise for earlier, you're a great detective, an even better Agent, when I saw you I couldn't believe you were back working this case……it's just with everything that happened….. The case seems to be a copy cat …" before his ex captain could finish his sentence Tony broke in "it wasn't your fault**____** the hell it wasn't if you'd assigned more men then…"Tony broke off, he was pacing the kitchen clenching his fists. He sighed "NCIS will need every file you have in relation to this case, including evidence; Agent Todd will pick them up in the morning". The captain was silent before he spoke in a child like voice, almost pleading with him "Tony, look I'm really sorry about what happened, this time you'll have all the manpower you need, all the files and evidence are being gathered, they'll be ready by morning, if there's anything else let me know, Tony this has to be a copy cat the real numbers killer died in prison, I'm also including his file and death certificate, maybe it'll help….sorry Tony" with that the captain hung up, Tony was still pacing muttering.**_

_**Gibbs was to curious "what was that about?" Tony looked at him "all files and evidence relating to this case will be ready for collection tomorrow morning according to **__**Captain**__** Davis**__**. Tony knew it was time to discuss the case, Gibbs knew it to as he gave Tony a knowing glance and a cup of coffee, leading them both to the living room. Tony sat on the sofa, Gibbs took one of the chairs.**_

_**Silence consumed them for what seemed like an eternity before Tony spoke "what I'm gonna tell you, I haven't spoken to anyone about outside Baltimore, not even the FBI know". Gibbs looked at Tony, he was staring at the floor, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and sat beside him "It's okay Tony, if we are gonna catch this guy, then I need to know, but only if you want to tell me" he used that gentle voice he normally reserved for children.**_

_**Silence again and Gibbs thought Tony wouldn't talk, but he should have not worried as Tony began talking in a whisper "I had been a detective for two years when a case landed on my desk, no one wanted it, hell I didn't want it!, but I was ordered to take it by captain Davis, his excuse, incase of major press coverage, at the time I was the go-between the poster boy of Baltimore PD. Captain Davis made it clear that I was on my own with this case, incase of bad press coverage, it would be the perfect way to move on as he said "two year warranty" was almost up.**___

_**Silence again between them, 'what had made him the poster boy' thought Gibbs as he watched his agent intently, absorbing everything that was being said. He got the feeling that being poster boy lead to some thing happing, good or bad he didn't really no, but it change Tony whatever it was. Tony stifled a yawn, Gibbs looked at the clock it was almost 1.30 in the **__**morning. He knew the case files would be there by noon as the Wilsons flight got in at six am, Kate and McGee were going to get the files and talk with them. Gibbs knew that whatever information the Wilson gave would probably lead them nowhere, but question had to be asked, he hated dragging Tim out of his sick bed, but he had the feeling that he would need all hands on deck for this one. **_

_**"Tony you okay?" Tony looked at him, his eyes bleary as he stifled another yawn "yeah boss, just tired, not feeling to good….um can we call it a night?" Tony looked as if he had risen from the dead, Gibbs chuckled "yeah, if your sure, but we will talk tomorrow!" came Gibbs' curt reply. With that Tony got up and headed for the stairs "um boss, sorry for earlier in the kitchen". "What I tell you about apologising Dinozzo" Tony chuckled "right, thanks boss…'night boss". "Dinozzo your welcome, not get your ass in bed and get some sleep!" **_

_**Gibbs watched Tony carefully for any sigh of his light-headedness and was glad to see Tony get to the bedroom without incident, he gave himself sixty seconds before he checked on him, to his relief Tony had made it to the bed before passing out. Gibbs chuckled, 'those sleeping pills really work'. Now that Tony was in a drug induced sleep, he had time to think, sleep was gone for the night so he decided to work on the boat, but he couldn't concentrate and headed back to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Something was nagging him about earlier, Dinozzo never admitted to being hurt or sick that had to be forced out of him. **__**He was thinking about calling Ducky when heard retching coming from the bathroom, it took him two seconds to remember that Dinozzo was staying with him, with this he sped up the stairs two at a time.**_

_**What he didn't expect to see was his senior field agent hunched over the toilet throwing up the remains of his dinner. Tony had finally managed to stop vomiting when he noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway "sorry boss" he mumbled before he slumped to the floor. Gibbs got a glass of water and told him to rinse his mouth out, he also noticed that Tony was shivering. **__**"You done?"**__** Tony looked at him nodding his head "um think so". Gibbs helped Tony up off the floor, "let's get you back to bed" as they headed back to the spare room, Tony ad begun to nod off, Gibbs got ton back to bed, as soon as Tony lay on the bed he curled up into a tight ball to keep warm, Gibbs placed his hand on his forehead and swore, he grabbed the blanket and put it over Tony to keep, he grabbed the phone and dialled Ducky" **_

_**"Mallard" came a sleepy voice, Gibbs sighed "sorry its late Duck" Ducky was wide awake now, "Jethro we get a case?**__**".**__** Gibbs sighed "no Duck, can you come over?" "My Jethro, you're not sick are you, you were fine when we left the office" Ducky was speaking that fast now Gibbs started to laugh "No Duck, I'm not sick, it's Dinozzo, he's staying with me tonight" Ducky was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again "case related?, I noticed the way he was reacting to the scene, and earlier in autopsy". Now it was Gibbs who seemed at a loss for words, "seems to be the case, but I've never seen anything like this before, whatever happened **__**is affecting him, I'm trying to get to the bottom of it but it'll take time" "I'll be over as soon as I can, you'll find out, you always do" with that Ducky hung up, Gibbs headed back down stairs for more coffee, once he had his refill he went back to Tony's room and waited for Ducky. **_

_**Ten minutes later he heard a faint knocking at the door, he smiled to himself, everyone on the team knew he kept his door unlocked, but Ducky would be the one to knock. He got up and let Ducky in "how is he?" "He's asleep now, something about this case is haunting him and I need to know what!" Ducky looked at his friend "Jethro you'll find out, you're like a father to him, he will talk when he's ready, don't push him, and now as he's asleep, what are his symptoms?"**____** Gibbs gapped at him, what he said was true, Tony is like a son to him. "Apart from the headache, he's no appetite; he's nauseated, vomiting, dizzy and feverish. He hasn't said anything about muscle pain".**_

_**"Sounds like flu, but I'll know more when I see him, has he taken anything?" "Only the painkillers earlier and a sleeping pill" Gibbs replied sheepishly. Ducky raised his eyebrow and chuckled "where is he?" Gibbs smiled at him "spare room, he looks worse than ever". Ducky was about to head up the stairs when a voice behind him made him jump, "Don't worry about waking me, couldn't sleep anyway, heya Ducky". They were surprised to see Tony standing at the foot of the stairs, Gibbs was eyeing him suspiciously, "Anthony how are you feeling?"**_

_**Tony knew better than to lie to them, "better now, juz tired, slightly nauseated, can't seem to get rid of this headache, dizziness comes and goes". Gibbs was still**____**watching him when Ducky spoke "let's take a look at you, Jethro will you give us a moment"**____** Gibbs looked at him "when you're ready, I'll be ready" he said as he headed for the kitchen and more coffee.**_

_**They headed back upstairs, "Anthony how are you really, Gibbs told me about earlier, loss of appetite, vomiting, obvious lack of sleep**____**and nightmares by looks of things" Tony chuckled, he had to admit Ducky was good "no fooling you Duck, I don't know what happened, one minute I was dreaming the familiarity of this case, the next my dinner was making a reappearance. "What was your dream about?" Ducky asked as he took Tony's blood pressure. "I don't really remember, it's all fuzzy, one thing I'm sure of it was in Baltimore". Ducky continued his examination, after a few minutes he told Tony to take aspirin for headache and to rest. **__**Then went in search of Jethro.**_

_**He didn't have to look hard; Gibbs was sitting on the sofa, "what's the verdict Duck?"**_

_**"Anthony will be fine in a few days, he's got a bad case of flu, now I know he won't stay in bed and rest, so make sure he takes aspirin, keeps hydrated and don't push him too hard, he needs rest more than anything, even if it is desk duty!" he said with an mischievous glint in his eye. **__**"Gotya Ducky, did he say anything?" "Nothing useful to the case except that the nightmare was in Baltimore". With that Gibbs walked Ducky out, "night Ducky" "night Jethro".**_

_**"Joey….Joey", "yeah what Danny!"**__** Danny smiled "it's time for number two, you get the jar and the note, and I'll get the body. Just make sure there is no evidence this time, it was a fluke they missed the footprint, thanks to the BPD, Pete really wants this guy to suffer". They set out to find the perfect location and the perfect victim.**_

__


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The next morning agent Todd and McGee headed to retrieve the files and evidence and talk to petty officer Wilsons parents, they were gone until noon as Gibbs had expected, their arrival announced by a sneeze from the elevator. Tony chuckled as a very red nosed probie walked to his desk carrying a box of files, Kate not far behind with the security **__**gu**__**ard and trolley holding another six boxes. Gibbs was surprised they hadn't received a phone call complaining, but then again he didn't expect the captain to call Tony and tell that the files were ready.**__** Another sneeze erupted form Tim's desk, causing Gibbs to look at him, and boy was Tim in a bad state, he could barely type without blowing his nose.**_

_**Kate informed them that **__**the Wilsons**__** knew no reason anyone would want their son dead, they didn't even know he was on leave and as the USS Jefferson was currently at sea, they had no way of knowing why he was on leave, the Captain had yet to reply to the calls. SA**__**C**__**NAV were not about to let an undercover rescue operation be stalled just because NCIS wanted to interrogate the crew. The only thing they were sure about is that no one on the Jefferson wanted him dead. "McGee", "Yeah boss" his voice failing him every other word; "take the evidence down to the lab!" Without a word he got up and headed for the lab.**_

_**When McGee came back a pile of files had been dumped on his desk, autopsy reports and suspect lists. He looked at them then sneezed, Kate came up behind him offering him a cup of coffee, "get stuck in" she said, as her and Gibbs started looking at the files, Tony was nowhere to be seen. "Er where's Tony?" he asked annoyed. "Right here probie" came a cheerful voice behind him, Tim looked at him wearily and sighed, how he wished for his bed right now. Tony was holding two files, making sure no one saw them, he was about to say something when Abby came running in to the bull pen and hugged him tightly, "Abs can't breathe", she giggled like a school girl "hope you've found something Abby" warned Gibbs, just at that moment Ducky came in looking grim "What's up Duck man?" asked Abby.**_

_**"I just managed to get the number that was branded on to the victim" "well, what it is?" asked Gibbs intently watching Tony, "**__**72**__**" replied Ducky. Tony's mouth fell open, "That's impossible, I only ever found 60 bodies!" he stated as he slumped into**__** his chair, looking horrified, "WHAT!" came five shocked voices. Tony was getting a headache again, he looked at them, Abby was nervously playing with her lab coat close to tears, Kate was staring at Tony as if he might break, McGee was trying not to sneeze and comfort Abby at the same time, Ducky had a frown upon his face and Gibbs was unreadable as usual. Tony took a deep breath "I think it's time you all know who you're up again" everyone took a seat, Tony still had hold of two files, protectively covering them 'they don't need to know about these, Gibbs maybe, but not everyone else' he thought to himself as he began to tell them about the 'Number' serial killer. He gave the shortened version "I had been a detective for two years **__**when a case landed on my desk, no one wanted it, but I was ordered to take it by **__**my **__**captain**__**". He had told Gibbs this much, he left out why he was ordered. "Bodies had been appearing all over Baltimore, all young people **__**16-20 year olds**__**, male and female, all fitting the same physical characteristic**__**s, the males were 5''8 – 6", light brown hair, females petit – 5'' 11, brunettes. The first bodies were never identified; run- aways that no one cared about, no missing persons were ever recorded, for them, turned out they travelled for Europe. Trace evidence found at later scenes concluded that the bodies had been near a forest or a park and later dumped all over the city were they would be found, each victim had been beaten, tortured and branded with a number**__** on the right hip**__**, the only difference apart from the numbers changing, was that the male victims were mutilated and the female victims raped repeatedly.**_

_**The only other evidence that was found was the note, jar and a finger to **__**degraded**__** to get anything from. The later victims had their kidneys removed, as trophies. The jar was always a pint of blood from a different victim, indication that they had a different victim when a new body appeared. I had nothing to go on, every lead turned to a dead end or another body, **__**and the**__** su**__**spect list got bigger every day. Once the body count went up I asked for more men before anyone else died, never happened, the captain always said that he'd get the guy coz a jumped up probie was never gonna get the best of him, and he did catch the guys responsible". Tony stopped talking waiting on the barrage of questions that were bound to happen, he didn't have to wait long, "how'd he get the guy?" asked a slightly confused Kate. "Apparently they turned themselves in over the hotline, the captain arrested them got confessions and here we are again. "You don't think that the guys he arrested were responsible do you" asked a cautious McGee. "Oh I know they had a part in it, when we searched their homes we found everything, including the kidneys, all dated with the victims' names. What got me was the fact that the three of them didn't have the **__**smarts**__** to do something like this on their own**__**, there was definitely a fourth player, the mastermind behind it, someone I never saw. The captain didn't care, he had his suspects, after that I was shoved off onto another case".**_

_**Tony then remembered that Abby was bursting with something before Ducky came up, "Abby did you find something?" he asked, Abby looked at him, "another dead end, the paper and ink that was on this new note, is an exact match to the notes from the number cases, how can anyone not change ink or paper in ten tears!" she huffed. Kate answered that, "not unless you have a stock pile, this guy stopped killing when these three were arrested and charged ten years ago, why start again now" "maybe he was released from prison" interjected McGee has a coughing fit racked through him.**__** Gibbs thought about that, "ten years is a long time for a break especially with serial killers, then normally escalate, not stop then start again, something happened in those ten years and we need to find out what. McGee check recent parolees, see if our guys are in the wind." McGee was about to start the search when Tony stopped him, "Our guys are dead; Weston was killed by a rival gang in Sing-sing, Staples committed suicide while in police custody and Preston died of cancer in the security wing of Washington memorial a year ago, death certificates are here." He handed out the death **__**certificates, "How do you know that they are really dead and didn't fake it" inquired Ducky, Tony smiled at that question, I identified them, and attended their funerals, there's no way that this new guy is **__**a copy cat, he knows details that were never released to the media, even if they hacked the files, these details were never written down, the only people that knew were captain Davis, the coroner and myself, two of which are still alive".**_

_**"Okay, the files may not have revealed anything we didn't already know, any luck with the evidence Abs?" Gibbs asked as he kept a careful eye on Tony. "Nothing yet my silver haired fox, but I'm not gonna give up" she replied in her chirpy voice that would bring a smile to anyone's lips, and headed back to her lab. **_

_**Tony could feel Ducky's eyes boring a hole through him, "PROBIE" he called as he headed toward the elevator, McGee looked at him and quickly followed leaving a bewildered Kate and a bemused Gibbs staring after them, Kate returned to the files while Gibbs and Ducky chatted. "**__**Antony looks slightly better today" stated Ducky, "Yeah, but he's still not one hundred percent, I don't think he will until this case is solved" growled Gibbs as he took a swig of coffee. "True, the sooner the better, now will he be staying with you tonight again" Gibbs eyebrow twitched, "I think it's better if he does, incase he does something stupid, after you left last night he actually allowed himself to relax and sleep, I don't think he's been able to do that for a while". "I agree Jethro, try not to push him too much, one every three hours you now the rest" he chuckled as he handed him a bottle of painkillers, Gibbs looked at the retreating form and laughed causing Kate to star**__**e**__** at him suspiciously**__**, "Oh and Jethro, when Timothy reappears, send him to see me!".**_

_**"What's the deal?" asked McGee wearily, as they exited the coffee shop, "Nothing, just wanted to see how you were feeling, and to thank you for not keeping it to yourself!" joked **__**Tony, McGee looked at him then laughed, "wonder if I can pass it on to Kate" he allowed himself to speculate, Tony laughed "Or Gibbs", both men were still laughing when they exited the elevator and headed back into the bull pen, fresh coffee in tow. "McGee, Ducky wants to see you!" stated Gibbs, McGee looked at Gibbs and laughed, "sure thing boss" and headed for the elevator laughing. "Tony, what did you do to him" demanded Kate. Gibbs watched on, he enjoyed the banter between the two agents especially when Tim was concerned. "Didn't do anything Katie" retorted Tony, "Don't call me Katie; well what was he laughing at?" "Awww Kate are you jealous, maybe you should get sick and see how we can manage to cheer you up" he said winking at her. "Over my dead body!" she huffed and went back to reading the files, Tony released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and slowly sank into his seat as his head throbbed. Gibbs saw the reaction, and noted Tony although he looked better, was still too pale. At five on the dot he told his agents to go home, McGee was the first out, no less heading straight for bed, followed by Kate and Abby who were discussing plans for the evening. Tony was still rooted to his chair, rubbing his temples, cursing under his breath.**_

_**"**__**Here!" said Gibbs handing him the bottle of painkillers, Tony looked at them and accepted them without a fight, Gibbs knew how much he hated how painkillers made him feel, **__**'**__**Tony must really be hurting if he took them without a word**__**'**__**. "You gonna stay here all night?" Tony getting the hint, finally moved and grabbed his gear, not saying a word, when they reached the elevator Tony closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to ease his headache, ' just what I don't need… a migrane'. **___

____


	10. Chapter 10

_**Again non bold indicates "**__flashbacks__**" all reviews welcome plz r and r**___

_**Chapter 10**_

_**As Gibbs drove home, secretly glancing at his passenger, he knew from past experience that the only thing that would cause Tony to admit to pain would be a migraine. He knew this case was putting pressure on him, but he didn't think this much, coupled with the flu, Tony was a walking disaster area. "You hungry?" he asked casually, Tony didn't even bother opening his eyes, the effort would be too much. He thought for a moment, "yeah, but don't think it'll stay down for long" he mumbled as a reply. Gibbs looked at him, his forehead was creased in pain, he seemed to relish the protective cover of his sunglasses even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. "How long you had that headache?" he asked concerned, "a couple of days, this is the worst it's been!" he stated.**_

_**As they pulled into the drive, Tony was out cold, Gibbs gently shook him awake, "come on let's get you inside before you decide to sleep in the car all night" joked Gibbs, Tony scowled at him "funny boss!**__**"**____** Gibbs chuckled, once inside **__**he**__** lead Tony to the sofa, and headed for the kitchen returning with a glass of water and two of Ducky's painkillers, Tony took them and sighed, 'can this case get any worse' he thought, as he headed upstairs to bed with the reassurance that when the pizza arrived Gibbs would wake him.**_

_**Tony didn't bother to undress, he **__**toed**__** his shoes off and flopped out on the bed, thinking about the two case files he lifted before anyone else saw them. His thoughts lingered on the first of the two as he fell into a troubled sleep. "**__Elizabeth Taylor was the most terrific woman he had ever met, she was funny, cute as hell, loved teaching and still had time to be with the luckiest cop this side of __the ocean__. This was the woman Tony Dinozzo wanted to spend the rest of __his __life with, as valentine's day was coming up, what better way to show a person how much you love them, that treat them to a romantic dinner, a walk along a sun kissed beach and the opera, maybe a movie. This night was planned with every aspect of Elizabeth in mind__, they had hardly seen each other since Tony was given this case, and Valentine 's Day was the perfect day to spend together. No matter what the captain said, Tony Dinozzo was taking a break._

_Tony had decided instead of going out for dinner he would make his special recipe, "Honey I'm home" came Elizabeth's, soft gentle voice "in the kitchen" replied Tony. "Wow!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "this looks amazing, and so does the cook" she mocked. Tony turned to her, even after a long day __teaching she still looked radiant, her long curly brunette hair flowing freely over her shoulders and her soft, warm gentle smile that she had even when she was sad, "well thank you kindly Madame" joked Tony as he bowed removing a pretend hat, "ten minutes until dinners ready", he warned as Elizabeth stopped, "I'm gonna take a shower" and headed upstairs, she heard Tony calling out to her "dress up, were going out after", she chuckled as she neared the bedroom. When she was finished her shower, she was surprised to see a box on the bed, the __label reading 'Liz I love you more than life itself', as she opened the box she found a large teddy bear holding a heart __with __the word__s__ 'Elizabeth, all my love, Tony'. Around the teddy's neck was an expensive diamond necklace with a matching bracelet__, she just stood rooted to the spot._

_Tony was in the doorframe, "I really do love you Elisabeth Ann Taylor", she spun on the spot and lunged across the room in to Tony's open arms, "I love you too", they kissed for an eternity, soft and gentle, not willing to let go of each other. When they came up for breath, Tony informed her that dinner would be ready when she was, he ambled off back to the kitchen with the thought 'what a woman' coursing its way around his head. A few minutes later Elizabeth appeared wearing his favourite dress, a knee length red dress, with a sequence bow at the side, he noticed that she was wearing the jewellery 'perfect' he thought "WOW! You look amazing" he stated as he lead her to her seat. Dinner was flirtatious on both sides, both never talking about work, when dinner was over, dishes piled in the sink they headed out, Tony putting his hand in his pocket, with a deep breath he told himself that he could do it. That night was the happiest they had been in a long time, hand in hand walking along a sun kissed beach watching the sun set, and suddenly Tony spun Elizabeth around and hugged her tightly. _

_Tony pretended to stumble and fell onto one knee, "you okay" asked Liz concerned, Tony looked at her 'now or never' he mused, __"yeah" __he reached into his pocket and removed a satin pouch__, "Elizabeth Ann Taylor, I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life and eternity with you, will you marry me?" he said as he handed her a diamond ring, matching the necklace and bracelet she was wearing. Liz gapped at him, tears silently rolling down her checks, her voice just above a whisper, "Tony, I love you too, of course I'll marry you!" she sobbed as he slipped the ring onto her finger._

_**"I'll always love you Liz" Tony mumbled as Gibbs entered the room, Gibbs stopped dead, as he listened for more, but none came, he looked at his agent, a happy and contented look upon his face 'Who's Liz' he wondered as he gently shook him awake, "come on Dinozzo, pizzas here" he prompted as Tony focused on the face in front of him, the face was grinning from ear to ear "wh..what ya grinning at boss?" he asked uncertainly, Gibbs looked at him then repeated what he had heard, Tony gapped at him, his face going redder by the second, yet Gibbs noted that his eyes were sad, 'at least he's got a bit of colour' he chuckled as he lead them to the sofa, handing Tony a glass of orange juice and a slice of pizza, "feeling better Tony?" he quipped as Tony **__**ate most of the pizza, he hadn't realised how hungry he was, "Yeah, guess that nap helped" he retorted.**_

_**When both men had had their fill of pizza, they both sprawled out on the sofa, Gibbs making sure Tony took the pain killers. They let the silence surro**__**und them, each man deep in **__**thought when Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs" his usual curt reply "hey boss man, how is he?"**____**Came Abby's upbeat and cheerful voice, Tony looked at Gibbs as he chuckled, "he's fine Abs, he's right here". "Good, coz I called Ducky, and he said that Tony had flu, and was really sick, you'd better not be lying to me Gibbs!" demanded Abby, "Abs, you can ask him himself!", as **__**Gibbs mouthed 'Abby worried' and passed the phone over, Tony nodded "Hey Abs" "Tony!, juz wanted to call and see how you were, and to make sure boss man was treating you okay!" Tony smirked "Abs I'm fine and yes Gibbs is treating me fine, although I think I'll have him mental before the end of this case!" Abby burst out laughing.**_

_**That was Tony, concerned about everyone else except himself. Tony was still laughing when he and Abby hung up. Gibbs looked at him "I'll probably be mental by the time this case is over huh!"**__**quipped**__** Gibbs as Tony still laughed, "sorry hate hearing my fav lab rat sad and concerned". Gibbs understood what he meant; Abby was like a daughter as were Kate and even McGee like a son to him.**_

_**Tony stifled a yawn,' guess it's time to continue' thought Tony as Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee**__**, "thanks boss for everything" Tony blurted out, Gibbs smiled "no problem Tony, I take care of my own and I'll always have your six!" replied Gibbs. Tony was about to reach for his coffee cup when a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea hit him, he closed his eye waiting for it to pass, this didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs who had grabbed Tony's shoulder to steady him before he slumped on top of the coffee table, "you okay Dinozzo?" he asked after a few minutes. Tony held his hand up, the dizziness had subsided but the nausea wouldn't leave him, his headache was back to and he groaned "yeah boss, just got a little bit dizzy" he stated as Gibbs kept watching him "nausea, headache?" quizzed Gibbs, Tony knew better than to argue "headaches not as bad, have a constant feeling of nausea" Tony replied, he really didn't want to admit that he didn't take the painkillers earlier. Gibbs read his mind, he got up and headed for the kitchen and gave them to Tony with a glass of water "Drink!" he ordered him, so Tony drank and took the pills, placing his head on the back of the sofa.**_

_**Gibbs was the first to speak, "Tony, what is it about this case that had the captain in your face and why the hell are you hording two files!" his voice **__**concerned**__**, but with enough authority **__**to cause Tony to start talking and not stop.**____**"The captain feels responsible for the deaths of all those victims, if he had off listened to me then maybe some of them might be alive. The one thing about the case that I'll never forget until the day I die, is the senseless way the victims died, the only connection between them was the fact they looked the same, and were all in relationships, except for the first bodies, no connection was ever found for them. This case took three years to solve, the serial killers had had a seven year head start, it's possible that there are more bodies out there that we don't know about, all I'm certain about is that there are **__**nine**__** more bodies to find as well as the mastermind behind this whole thing.**_

_**It took Gibbs a few seconds to realise that Tony had said nine bodies not twelve, if his maths were correct, which he knew **__**it **__**was, if Tony had found sixty bodies, then BPD had found petty officer Wilson, that still left eleven to find. He fixed Tony with his look that said to any criminal don't even think of lying to me or I will kill you myself,**__** Tony knew what was coming and lifted the two files and handed one of them to Gibbs, he read the file name "Elizabeth Ann Taylor", looked at Tony, Tony nodded his head and indicated that he should read the file **__**before asking question he knew that the relationship they had together was not mentioned in either of these two files, and that would be one of the questions Gibbs would ask.**_

_**Gibbs read and re-read the file, the victim was branded 60, matched the physical characteristics, and died the same way as the others, Gibbs looked at Tony, his eyes were sad and filled with unshed tears, he was also pacing the living room, aimlessly looking out of the window. **_

_**"**__**O**__**kay Tony, what about this victi**__**m, she matches the description." It was then he remember what Tony had said, earlier that night "I'll always love you Liz!", it all started to make sense, but he had to ask Tony to tell it, so he could move on, "Tony what was Liz like" he asked, Tony turned to face him those unshed tears silently rolling down his cheek, "She was perfect boss, she was smart, funny, cute, loved teaching, she was always full of life and cared greatly for those she loved. She was the most amazing creature on this planet, and I loved spending every single minute I could with her, hell we'd been going out for four years, half the guys on the force, adopted her as their sister, she's a lot like Abby, cares about everyone and everything, even the kids at her school started calling her **__**Mary Poppins.**_

_**She was the best thing that ever happened to me, one night valentines night I made dinner, we went for a romantic walk along a sun kissed beach, it was perfect, I loved her so much Gibbs, I asked her to marry me, telling her that I wanted to spend the rest of my life and eternity with her, you know what she said" he flopped down on the sofa "she said yes, that she wanted to spend eternity together" he stopped talking and stared at the floor. Gibbs was gobsmacked, not only had Tony stayed in a long term relationship, but he has said those three little words that mean so much and proposed, Gibbs was still staring at Tony when Tony looked at him**__** and handed him the other file, he didn't read the file at first instead asked the question that he needed to know an answer to, he needed to make sure "Tony was Liz, Elizabeth" Tony lost for words nodded his head, Gibbs blood was boiling, how could anyone do something like this for ten years and get away with it. Gibbs then looked at the other file Tony had handed him, there was no name on the file, no pictures, nothing just a report sheet, listing numerous injuries, same physical characteristics as the male victims, but with brand 61, that meant that there were another nine bodies left to find, an impossible task, unless they caught the mastermind behind the whole thing.**_

_**Gibbs instincts kicked in, if all of the bodies were couples, then a horrific feeling landed in the pit of Gibbs stomach like ice, "Tony, this file is yours**____**?" he demanded to know, Tony looked at him "**__** We had been missing for three weeks. **__**T**__**hey found us two days after Liz died, we were still holding **__**on to each other, I wouldn't, couldn't let go, I kept praying she was alive even though I knew she was dead, it was then that I realised that everything that had happened in my life was leading to this point, my parents, my change of jobs every two years, it all meant nothing if my fiancé was dead, the woman who I wanted to spend the rest of my life was dead, lifeless in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save her!" he completely broke down **__**sobbing, as Gibbs held him in a tight embrace, he had questions to ask but now was not the time, he just held his agent and prayed he found the bastard behind this. This case had haunted Tony for years; it had shaped his future, and made him into one of the best agents he had worked with. Now it was Gibbs turn to get revenge for the victims, for Elizabeth and for Tony, he deserved that much.**_

_**Once Tony had stopped sobbing, Gibbs looked at him, "Tony we'll get this guy, I promise you that, it was not your fault!" he stated Tony was about to dispute that fact when Gibbs spoke again "Tony you did everything you could do to save her, it says so right here" he held his file up "she would be proud of that, I know it hurts and it will**__** hurt, but you're not alone in this, there are people who care about you! And remember that I will always have your six no matter what!" Tony looked at him "I know, thanks boss, but how am I going to tell the others?" this caught Gibbs of guard, he looked at Tony "they need to know boss, they need to know what this animal can do"**___

_**Gibbs looked at him, "then we will tell them tomorrow, but now I suggest you get some sleep or Ducky will be using me as his next cadaver" he joked, Tony smiled and headed for bed, "thanks again boss" and slipped up the stairs. Gibbs looked at the files before him, Tony has been carrying this burden around alone for a long time, now it was payback time, he read and re-read every file from the office, something strangely familiar about them. He needed to make sure, but it could wait until the morning, as he too headed upstairs to bed, checking on his agent as he went, Tony was sound asleep lying on top of the covers, Gibbs took a spare blanket and draped it over him "'night Tony". **___________________

__

____


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, another instalment, thanks for the reviews, **__**hope**__** you like this, and plz keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**As Gibbs and Tony entered the bull pen, they were surprised to see everyone including Ducky and even Abby looking through the files, taking notes. "Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby was bouncing on her feet Gibbs chuckled, he was always amazed at how eager she was when she found something "What ya got Abs?" as he headed to his to his desk, Tony going to his, looking at his co workers, going through the files with a fine tooth comb incase they had missed anything. Tony looked at Abby bouncing up and down her pigtails flying, he couldn't help but smile, but a sad smile 'yep Abby was just like Liz' he thought.**_

_**Abby started rambling on about something that never registered with his brain, making him dizzy, **__**"**__**Wahoo Abby, how many caff-pows have you had this morning?" He said trying to stop the room spinning, she giggled "um 3, and yes I did find something, that the Baltimore **__**PD**__** missed!" she said triumphantly. **__** Everyone had stopped to look at her as she held up a tiny plastic bag, holding a hair follicle.**__** Tony was the first to speak "you pull DNA?" he asked hesitantly, he knew of course that Abby probably had been working on the hair all morning, she looked at him, instead of being angry, she nodded "I'm running it now Tony" she said calmly, Tony hugged her, this shocked everyone, normally it was Abby doing the hugging, "thanks Abs" was all he said**___

_**Gibbs watched on, the sooner the case was solved the better, Kate looked at McGee, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to checking the files, when**__** Gibbs phone rang "Gibbs" before he had even hung up the phone the immortal words "grab your gear" were growled, "Where to Boss, as**__**ked**__** McGee as Gibbs through the keys to him" "warehouse district, Ducky we'll need you too" he quipped as he headed **__**for the elevator. Ducky sighed, "Here we go again".**_

_**It wasn't hard to find the crime scene, with the amount of men captain Davis had sent was**____**unbelievable**__**, before Gibbs had even slammed the door to the sedan he bellowed at Captain Davis to remove his men from the crime scene, before they contaminated the scene even more. Gibbs marched over to the captain demanding to know what his men had touched and wanting each and every one to give finger and foot prints for elimination purposes. He was furious with the man, who he had little time and trust **__**for;**__** especially with the way he had treated his senior field agent previously. **____**The captain looked at the Agent, "we are trying to help this investigation, not impede it agent Gibbs!" The captain demanded at least some authority form the agent, Gibbs smirked at him before replying in the coldest, harshest voice that he normally reserved for paedophiles and rapists, "If you had done your job properly ten years ago this would not be happing again!" glaring at the police Captain, the captain unaccustomed to this sort of hostility broke the glare first and sighed "Your right, if I had of listened to Dinozzo, **__**then maybe these two people would be alive, along with the others!"**__** and headed off to give his prints to Kate and McGee, as Tony came up beside him, "You do know boss that his prints are on file, as well as every cop in the world" he said bemused, Gibbs smirked at him, "I know juz wanted to piss him off, and get a proper look at the scene before we process what's left, "where did the captain say the body was" asked Ducky. The place look deserted, only a few shipping containers were held here, presently three were open, another five left, Tony sighed "PROBIE" when he caught the attention of McGee he motioned for the bolt cutters. Gibbs smirked at him, as Ducky chuckled. Tony couldn't help but smile when McGee and Kate came up to them, both with a set of cutters, Kate retorted "move out of the Tony, you'll only **__**gonna **__**hurt yourself" she chuckled as Tony took the cutter off her, 'yeah right', together he and McGee had four containers open, one left "it's all your probie" remarked Tony as he set his cutters down, McGee glared at him but opened it anyway. Gibbs was standing beside Tony when the doors were opened, Gibbs saw the reaction on Tony's face and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him outside.**__** Tony had went whiter than a piece of paper, he had started shaking, and muttering "it can't be" Gibbs got him back to the sedan and shoved him into the passenger seat "Breath Tony, easy lets it, slow deep breaths, good" he soothed him "boss that body….", "Tony it's not Elizabeth, she's been dead for seven years remember" Tony looked at him confused, "Why?" that was the million dollar question, "I don't know, maybe you saw something back then, and don't remember, whoever this is**__**, is**__** aiming it at you" "Boss I can't go back in there!" he was pleading with Gibbs, he sighed, "I'm not asking you too, when you're up to it, check the perimeter, but don't go anywhere alone!" he ordered. **_

_**Gibbs headed back to the warehouse, Kate and McGee had started processing the scene, occasionally glancing at the main entrance looking for Tony or Gibbs, when they saw Gibbs come in alone, they both knew something was wrong. As Gibbs approached he barked "I want this whole container searched, when your done you've got **__**seven**__** more, then the warehouse!**__**".**___

_**Kate looked at him, "is Tony gonna be okay?" she demanded to know, "Gibbs looked at her and McGee, and sighed "yeah Tony's going to be okay, when we solve this case" they both knew there was more to it, than what Gibbs was actually telling them, they looked at each other and got back to work. Ducky was quiet, as he observed the scene "Jethro, what is going on?" he asked, Gibbs looked at him, "I'll tell you when we get back, all of you". Ducky couldn't get a proper time of death, the heat in the container keeping the body warm.**___

_**Meanwhile, two people were watching the warehouse, they had saw their pray being shoved in to the car, they waited for the sign**__** "this is gonna be like taking candy from a baby" joked Joey, as he and Danny waited for the right moment. Tony had finally decided to get his act together and was about to start the search of the perimeter when captain Davis came over to him, "Tony, I really am sorry for everything, Elizabeth was a fine woman, I should have listened to you back then, that's why the Sherriff promoted you, you instincts". Tony sighed, "If you really want to help, then help me check the perimeter!" stated Tony 'man this guys a kiss up' he thought as he headed along the right side of the warehouse. The**__**n **__**Joey and Danny **__**had the signal, "let's go", they moved quietly stalking their pray, Tony was about to say something to the Captain, when he felt a sudden blow to the head, his last thoughts were 'Gibbs is gonna kill me', then blackness claimed him. **_

_**Ducky was leaving the warehouse, when he noticed that the sedan was empty**__**, the odd thing was that Tony's sketch pad was lying on the ground, 'that's odd' thought Ducky, he was getting a bad feeling when he saw something dripping from the sedan, when he saw no sign of Tony, he knew something was wrong and immediately called Gibbs "Gibbs" "Jethro, you need to get out here now!" Gibbs snapped the phone shut and ran to the front of the warehouse and was greeted by a concerned looking ME, he saw the direction he was looking and cautiously moved forward to the car, where he had last left Dinozzo. He sighed with relief that there was no body, but what he saw mad him madder than hell, inside the car was a jar, a note, Tony's gun, badge and cell phone" he spun around in time to see a black SUV drive out of view, he swore and called Kate.**_

_**"Todd" came her reply, "leave McGee to finish the container, get out here now!" growled Gibbs. McGee was watching her, "What's up?" Kate looked at him and shrugged "beats me, but I guess it's got something to do with Tony, oh and the containers all yours" she told him as she headed out to meet Gibbs. Kate was shocked, but processed the scene and the car. McGee came out holding an evidence bag, full of photos "Um boss?" he called as he saw Kate processing the car and removing another jar, Gibbs came over to him snapping his cell phone shut**__** "What McGee?" he demanded, he was royally pissed by now, no one has seen the SUV as they entered the warehouse, nor was there any reports of one being stolen, he was sure of one thing, that that SUV was the same one form the motel. McGee handed the photos over, one of which had caught Gibbs' eye immediately "where did you find these?" he asked, he knew McGee had seen the photo and had questions to ask, but they could wait for now**__**, "**__**at the back of the container, I also found a printer and paper, other bottles of chloroform and these", he handed over another bag of photos, these ones were of the whole team, but mainly Tony, he swore and headed back to Kate.**_

_**Tony started to wake up, he groaned as the light assaulted his already aching head, 'perfect' he mumbled, he tried to move but the restraints were too tight. He could barely roll on to his back, his arms were fastened behind his back, and tied to the wall, his ankles were bound together so he could**__**n't**__** stand let alone walk, his whole body was one big ache.**__** He tried to remember how he got to where ever here was, there was one tiny shaft of light seeping through a crack in the covered window and he could hear a river or stream running nearby. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular, as he heard footsteps heading his way, his heart skipped a beat as the door was flung open and entered three men covered head to toe in black, he couldn't bite back the retort of the blind leading the blind, as two of the men grabbed him and roughly shoved him again the wall, the third man started flashing a light at him causing him to try and shield his eyes "what the hell are you doing!?" barked Tony as the three men snickered and left him alone, Tony didn't have the strength to stand and slid down **__**the wall, "Gibbs will find me" he told himself 'then kick my ass from here to Tim buck two and back again' he thought. He had to think of a way to get out, but he was so tired now all he could think about was sleeping, no matter how many times he forced himself to stay awake, he couldn't and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of Elizabeth and the good times they shared. **___

_**Abby had her music**____**blaring, she hadn't noticed Gibbs, Kate or McGee come in until Gibbs turned off her music, "Gibbs!, I was listening to that" she yelled as she spun round in her chair, immediately seeing the dismal looks on her friends faces and noticing that Tony wasn't with them, before anyone could speak Abby burst out "Where's Tony?" she bellowed, frantically looking at each member of the team, finally setting her eyes on Gibbs, "he's been kidnapped, looks like the same people who murdered the petty officer", his tone relaying that let he knew more than what he told them. Abby looked at them, took the evidence and started to process it, as the team left Gibbs came up beside her, "We'll find him Abs!" he said determined, "I know you will boss man" she told him as he left the lab.**_

_**Kate and McGee headed for the bull pen, while Gibbs headed down to see Ducky. The medical examiner was finishing the report when he entered. He looked worried, "Jethro, this poor girl has been dead five hours, there's not nearly enough trauma as the other victims, I believe that this girl was a trap for NCIS, especially Tony" he stated in his usual calm voice. Gibbs looked at him and sighed "this whole case has been about Tony since the beginning, **__**it's**__** time to end it!" he growled as Ducky watched him**__**, "Ducky meet me in Abby's lab, he said as he took out his phone, "McGee?" came the voice on the other end, "bring everything that you have on this case down to Abby's NOW, and tell Kate to collect the files sitting on my desk!" and hung up leaving McGee to inform Kate.**_

_**Tony awoke a few hours later, remembering what had happened, he tried to get loose of his bindings, but they were way too tight 'why couldn't they be a little bit looser' he thought as his assailants came back again, Tony braced himself for the on slaught of the attack that he was sure going to come, but was more than surprised when, he heard a voice that he recoginsed "it can't be" he stammered as the voice laughed and replied "oh yes Tony, now you finally get to see the true numbers killer, as the voice moved closer to him and snickered as he felt the a prick where the needle went "I thought you were smarter than this Dinozzo" as blackness yet again claimed him. Tony mind screaming "you bastard**____** I trusted you!".**_

_**As Gibbs entered the lab carrying his usual cup of coffee, he found his two agents and medical examiner looking at the plasma screen, where Abby had put up the photos. **__**They were engrossed them, each photo was that of a victim, what seemed to shock them more was the fact that their faces were smiling down at them, as they went about daily tasks. As Gibbs got closer he could make out silent curses as McGee was looking through the files, Kate not far behind him, murder in her soul. He sighed ready for the unanswered questions that were buzzing around. He didn't have to wait long, "Gibbs why are we down here?" Kate asked looking **__**from him to the photos, to the files and back again. Before anyone else could speak he held up his hand to silence them "we are down here Kate, as all of the evidence is here and all of the answers, including the real identity of the numbers killer, and those who are responsible for the kidnapping of Tony!" Gibbs told them about the previous cases that Tony had worked, who the suspects were and how this case has come back to haunt him, most of which they knew but McGee as the question that needed answered the most for any of the to fully understand why this case was affecting Tony the way it has been "um… boss what about the girl, she looks like the girl in the photos with Tony?" Gibbs smiled at him "good **__**McGee, your right the girl does look the same except the girl in the photo as been dead for seven years", everyone gapped at him "that's impossible Gibbs, she's the spitting image of that girl" said Kate and Abby together perplexed. **_

_**Gibbs looked at them, "take a seat" he told them and began to them Tony's involvement with the girl. "the girl with Tony in the photos is Elizabeth Ann Taylor, a school teacher who was murdered seven years ago by the numbers killer" he let that sink in before continuing "she was Tony's fiancé" four shocked faces looked back at him before they exploded "WHAT!?" Gibbs smirked if anybody could surprise these guys it was Tony in his infantine wisdom, Abby spoke first, unshed tears threating to fall "why didn't Tony tell us, what happened to her" she asked as McGee hugged her, Kate and Ducky staring at him, he could see murder in their souls 'good, coz Tony's gonna need it' he thought as he continued "the night they got engaged was the last time anyone saw them together alive, they were missing for three weeks before they **__**were **__**found, Elizabeth died two days before they were **__**rescued**__**, here body had to be pried out off Tony's hand**__**s, he spent months in hospital recovering and was shoved off onto another case when he went back to work".**_

_**Ducky was consoling Kate as she shook with pure fury, Abby was quietly sobbing into McGee's shoulder, it was a total surprise when they heard a quiet voice from the door way "I want my hands on those bastards!" as they looked round they saw Jimmy Palmer, his hands clenched into tight fists, his expression was hard as stone, as he turned and left the lab leaving a gapping **__**M.E**__** starring at the spot where his assistant had been moments before. Gibbs hid the shock, by smirking "get in line palmer" he yelled after him, he was proud of him, he never told him that but Ducky knew it, and he knew that Jimmy knew too. As Gibbs watched his friends, his family continue to support each other, he knew that Tony would make it through this, he could feel the raw hatred for the kidnappers and the numbers killer, he was about to ask about the DNA when they all herd the computer ding with a match, Abby zoomed out of her chair causing McGee to grab the vacant chair for support, as she bolted for the computer.**_

_**Her face paled, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, **__**she**__** gulped as she looked at Gibbs "Abs what is it?" he asked as he strode towards her, the DNA sample, it belongs to**__**…" **_____


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, here it is the final chapter, will they get their revenge????????????????????????????? **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Her face paled, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, and she gulped as she looked at Gibbs "Abs what is it?" he asked as he strode towards her, "__T__he DNA sample, it belongs to…" _

_**Tony started to come round, when he was able to focus he realised that he was no longer lying down, but was tied to a chair, he couldn't remember the exact moment in his life when he felt this betrayed, a surge of hatred stabbed its way through his soul, when**____** not if he got out of this mess, this guy was gonna pay even if it cost him his life!**_

_**Gibbs took the page out of Abby's hand, Abby continually repeating "it, it, it" finally she looked at Gibbs, silent tears flowing down her cheeks, she automatically reached for Bert, and squeezed him. Gibbs looked at the page, then to Abby and back to the team who had been watching in total silence**__**, "Get me Captain Davis NOW!" he bellowed, anger ripping through him like a knife as **__**him **__**hugged Abby. Kate and McGee running for the door, Ducky easing over to take the DNA results of Gibbs. "How could someone betray him like this, what's the connection?" sighed Abby as she finally managed to calm down "I don't know Abby, but I'm going to find out!" Gibbs walked out of the lab, finally able to make sense of this whole case, he just needed to confirm it.**_

_**"What was that about?" McGee as Kate as they headed for the bullpen, "I wish I knew, but we had better get Captain Davis on the phone in the next two seconds before Gibbs gets here." **_

_**They didn't have long to wait, sure enough Gibbs came marching round the corner, total marine mode "**__**Anything?!", "Um yeah, he's on his way over here to see you, he said something about needing to speak to you in person urgently", stammered McGee as Gibbs rounded on them.**_

_**The three people watched on the monitor as Tony struggled with his restraints, "what do we do now, kill him?" asked a very cautious Joey, "if he recoginsed you then he could recognise us!" quipped Danny, Pete laughed "why do you think I wanted him alive for, after all these years, I finally have him, and he WILL pay for what he did, your work here is done, now it's my turn, if your that much of a coward, and don't want to get justification, then I won't stop you, your careers are over now any way!". Joey and Danny looked at each other, "we'll stick around for the show" neither man could believe that this one guy could mess things up as badly as he did, he didn't know it, but Detective Anthony Dinozzo had a price on his head, ever since he was promoted to detective first grade.**_

_**Tony was thinking about what he had said, he had trusted this gu**__**y**__** to watch his back for almost two years, there was no way his, friend and ex partner could be linked to the numbers killer**__**, but it made a strange sort of sense, the way Pete had hounded him for details relating to **__**the case, he never worked the case, but he had access to the evidence, the files everything! 'you're an idiot Dinozzo!' he berated himself, everything fit, the physical characteristics, the age group**__**, hell even the dates fitted, these murders didn't restart until he was promoted, if he hadn't have opened his mouth, then Elizabeth would still be alive, the**__**y would be living a normal life, probably have a couple of kids. But one question remained why**____** why just not kill him back then?.**_

_**Captain Davis walked off the elevator, as soon as he did Gibbs rounded **__**o**__**n him "you wanted to see me?" he asked unnaturally quietly, in the last hour they had managed to get enough **__**evidence **__**to convict him of kidnapping, manslaughter, murder in the first and second degree and anything else they could nail him with. The captain glared at him "Can we go somewhere private?" Gibbs looked at him, and headed to the interrogation room, where McGee and Kate would be waiting. Gibbs observed the captain, he still had an uneasy feeling around him, this was definitely they type of guy who would sell his own grandmother for a pair of shoes. He couldn't shake the feeling that this guy was somehow involved with the original murders.**_

_**The captain didn't hesitate, "I know that Tony's been kidnapped and I think I know why" stated the captain**__** as he handed over another police report, this time from the good old Internal Affairs Bureau, Gibbs looked at the captain before reading the file. He re-read it and swore, "All this time and you said nothing!" he bellowed slamming the folder on the table startling the captain. "Tony went through hell, and still managed to do his job, and YOU let him down!" "I didn't think that they would come after him, I.A.B, told me that there would be no complications, he didn't need back up, they had caught the**__**m**__**, Tony was only a junior officer, he had only been in the department twenty months, before the killings started again, we checked and re-checked, the original killers were dead**__**, but we still couldn't get the mastermind. Tony's the best, that's why when suspicion was aroused that the mastermind behind the numbers case was a cop, he seemed to be what we were looking for, the perfect chameleon, everyone liked him, he has this trait of getting respect and loyalty from everyone he meets, he knows practically every cop form here to Miami.**_

_**I couldn't risk involving his partner**__** Pete Trainer**__**, I didn't fully trust the man and I still don't!, his partner retired a few months back, lost contact with him, but I'm certain he's somehow connected to the killings, he seemed more interested in how the case was progressing, and to see if they had any suspects, naturally Tony never told him the whole story, just what he needed to**__** hear".**_

_**Gibbs was watching the captain, "if you suspected the partner, then why didn't you warn Dinozzo!?" he demanded, he was furious that Tony had been made to take the case in the first place, let alone the amount of time he had spent being a target and not even knowing until it was too late, that notion kept nagging at him, if he had knowing would Elizabeth still be alive, would he be having this conversation now, would he even know Tony.**_

_**"I couldn't risk Tony tipping him off, especially since his partner wasn't acting alone, two other police offers were under suspicion!, we couldn't make the case stick, so we planted the evidence on three dirt bags, trying to push them in to the open, but that back fired, I know I'm gonna lose my job over this, face jail time too, but at least I won't be carrying this burden around with me!, Elizabeth was a victim in all this, if I had done my job instead of listening to I.A.B, then she would be alive, I should have listened to Tony!" the captain started sobbing, "Elizabeth was **__**my**__** daughter **__**from a previous marriage, she knew but kept her mother name**__**, when she started dating Tony I was cautious**__**, sure he was different, but she liked him, and he treated her right, never disrespected her!"**_

_**Gibbs gapped at him 'Tony could always pick them' he thought, "Where would Pete normally hang out?" he asked anxious now that they finally had a solid lead, when he found Pete, he would find the others and Tony, finally wrapping this case up. "I've checked every dive he normally goes, no one's seen him since three weeks ago, after the first body was found".**_

_**"McGee see if Abby can track his phone, Kate get me the files on Pete Trainer NOW!", Gibbs stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, 'bastard can't even do his job right, how the hell he got the job in the first place is beyond me' he thought as he headed towards the lab. **_

_**Tony was brought out of his thoughts as the door slammed opened; Pete entered carrying a baseball bat, "time to re-**__**introduce**__** my friend" he snickered as he smashed the bat **__**into Tony's rib cage, Tony gasped as the bat hit home, "so I'm your new baseball?" he retorted through gritted teeth. "oh you're in for a world of hurt Tony, I wish there was some other way, alas there's not, so I'm gonna enjoy this you pompous, arrogant wind bag" as he landed blow after blow to Tony's body and head. Tony had managed to get the restraints loosened just enough, with whatever strength he had left he suddenly jumped up and swung the chair hitting Pete, both men fell to the ground, Tony wincing with every movement, Pete quickly getting up and charging Tony, " I always knew you were a pansy man, couldn't even protect your own woman!", Tony's heart launched into his throat, he managed to miss the charge, a new serge of energy pulsing through him, as he caught Pete and slammed him up again the wall, laying into his stunned prey, Tony didn't feel the prick of the needle as he slumped to the floor, but he did remember he had got the cell phone as he again fell in to blackness.**_

_**Gibbs entered the lab, McGee and Abby both working on tracking Trainer**__**s**__** cell phone, "what do you have?" McGee jumped slightly, as Abby smirked "nothing yet Gibbs, he hasn't used it**__**" Kate came in holding T**__**rainers file "Gibbs according to this Trainer's mother died five years ago, leaving him an old mill and a cabin south of the border, he was also left two other properties, one in the industrial side of town, the other was his **__**mother's**__** house, which he moved in to**__**, also noted here that he uses several names, as an undercover cop, he could easily **__**pass himself off" Kate handed the list to Gibbs "McGee run these names, socials see what you can get, also check to see if any of these accounts have been used recently".**___

_**When Tony came round he was thankful that Pete and co hadn't tied him up again, he groaned, his body ached from head to toe, he felt worse than ever, his nausea was back with a vengeance and his head was ready to explode, 'smooth Tony real smooth' he thought as he remembered the scuffle and the phone**__**, all he needed to do was open his eyes, when he did however he was in total darkness, but thankfully the same room, the moon shinning slightly through the slit in the wood, illuminated parts of the room enough for him to search for the phone, everything depended on him getting the phone, he knew Gibbs was looking for him and that he wanted that bastard dead, if he couldn't kill Trainer then Gibbs sure as hell could. He was about to give up on the phone, when his fingers briskly touched upon something small and metallic, he smiled to himself**__** as his fingers clasped around it**__**, now all he had to do was make sure he didn't get disturbed as he heard footsteps approach and stop at the door, he closed his eyes and slumped to the floor, the footsteps retreated and he sighed relieved, he lay there for a couple of minutes to make sure before dialling a familiar number**__** an**__**y**__** familiar number that his pounding head would allow him to**___

_**Gibbs turned to leave the lab when Ducky and Jimmy Palmer**__** walked in**__**, "any word Jethro?" asked Ducky, he sighed "not yet Duck, still trying to track Tony's ex partner" Palmer looked at Gibbs then Ducky "Pete Trainer?" he asked stunned, suddenly five sets of eyes were fixed on him "what you do know about Pete Trainer!" asked Abby, Palmer looked at her "Tony said something about meeting up with Trainer at O'Malley's this weekend for a retirement drink, since he didn't get the chance to a few months back, that's why he cancelled our movie **__**marathon".**__** 'Trust Tony to look after the new kid' mused Gibbs, he was about to ask if he had Trainers phone number when Palmers phone rang, he looked at if before answering it, he hated unknown numbers "Jimmy Palmer" a whispered voice spoke to him "Palmer, listen it's Tony, tell Abby to trace this call, Pete Trainer is the number killer, he's two goons with him, can't talk long, don't know where I am" "Tony!" yelled Palmer, immediately Abby and McGee starting tracing the call, Gibbs dove for the phone, Palmer got the hint **__**and put the phone on speaker "Dinozzo!" "Boss, listen I don't have much time, it's Pete Trainer, he's the mastermind behind the 'Numbers' killer, I don't recognise the other two with him**__**, and I really don't know where I am, I can't see or hear anything" he croaked in preparation for the next question, he moved slightly and groaned "Tony?!" "**__**umm**__** I'm fine boss, got to go company……" "Tony, I'm coming for you!**__**".**__** "Abby you get the trace?" Abby looked at him, her expression bleak "yeah, but we didn't get exact location, it's coming from the old residential area, it could be any of fifty buildings" she sighed heavily before hugging Bert again.**_

_**"Gibbs, Trainers mother left him her house, it's in the residential area!" exclaimed Kate, as she pointed to the map. Gibbs looked at the map "Let's go" he barked, "you too Ducky!", **__**"Bring him home Gibbs!" was the last thing any of them heard form Abby as they raced out to what they hoped was Tony's location.**_

_**Tony had been caught by Trainers goons, and was paying heavily for it, as each blow hit home, he wished he could pass out, every time he thought they were finished, they started again 'well this is going great' he thought as Pete came back with his favourite bat, "glad to see your having a swell time Tony" he chuckled as he brought the bat down hard on Tony's shoulders, he couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat**__**. He laughed "you weren't on the phone long enough for an exact location, never the less well move you somewhere nice and comfortable, maybe even let you dig your own grave this time, it's been a while since I've saw anyone do that!" Tony gritted his teeth "Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" Trainer looked at him and smiled as he heard the door open, **__**"**__**glad you two dimwits are enjoying this,**__** this is what happens when your too smart for your own good" as he raised the bat to bring is smashing down on Tony's head, he heard a soft menacing click as Gibbs pointed his SIG at his head "I wouldn't do that if I were you Trainer!" growled Gibbs, Tony looked up at his boss "Hey boss" whispered Tony, Kate and McGee had him covered and made sure the hand cuffs were extra tight as Gibbs cut Tony's restraints, "Tony?" he asked quietly watching him, Tony looked at him, "Boss" was his simple reply.**_

_**Three weeks later and it seemed as if nothing had happened, sure Tony still had some of the bruises, but that got him sympathy points from the girls in the office and Abby. He had finally kept a promise that he had made a long time ago, he looked at the headstone, and sighed, he never forgot what he had, nor did he forget how he had lost the best thing in his life. As he looked at the grave he couldn't help but wonder what if, he laid the flowers that he brought every year, and said the usual prayer**__** a silent tear slipped down his cheek**__**. He barely noticed the figure that stood beside **__**him "It'll get better" "I know Boss" as they turned towards the car Tony was surprised to see Abby, Kate, McGee, Ducky and Palmer all waiting on him, "You're not going through this alone, WE will go it together" Gibbs told him softly as they headed to join his team, his family.**_

_****_

_**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed the story, if you did please let me know, if you didn't still let me know.**_

_**Nicky x**_

______


End file.
